Drunk Enough
by fanfic1975
Summary: Now a Two-Shot! Songfic. Angels Fall's Drunk Enough. RPOV. My take on the song. Added Stephs POV and another Ranger!
1. Chapter 1

**I love Steph and Ranger together as a couple. I am not that big of a Morelli fan, he may be a good cop but he is horrible to Steph. No one should change, pretty much everything, about herself for a guy.**

**That being said, my daughter played me this song "Angels Fall-Drunk Enough" and I fell in love with it. Each and every time I hear it I think of Ranger and Steph. I knew I couldn't get this out of my head until it was down in print. **

**I have never written anything from Ranger's POV so this is new to me, but I want to try it. Let me know if it is horrible.**

**As always JE owns these guys, although I am jealous, I will respect that and sit in my room and pout! The same goes for Angels Fall-I don't own the song and don't make any money from using it. It is a beautiful song though and if you haven't heard it—go listen, beautiful!**

**RPOV**

After so many years of being in the military, I was finding that I wanted something more. I was tired of going home alone, tired of spending all my time with myself.

I wanted to have a relationship with Stephanie, my Babe, but I wasn't sure if she was willing after so many times that I pushed her away. I have said so many things that have hurt her. I meant them at the time but now things have changed. No longer am I property of the government or any other agency. The only time I would be going away now was for RangeMan.

I got up and got a bottle of beer out of my fridge. As I was drinking I was wondering what I could do to make things better with Steph. I know that she has been done with the cop for a few months, but she hasn't made any advances towards me. I wonder if that is because of all the shit that I have said to her in the past. Walking over to look out the window I thought over the last month.

About a month ago, Steph had another stalker and she stayed on seven with me. It took about a week to find out who was after her, and thankfully no one was hurt. Especially her.

On the night that we caught him, we celebrated with supper provided by Ella. We had a little too much to drink and both of us were feeling it. We talked about anything and everything except the things that mattered the most. When we were done eating she started moving around the apartment collecting the odds and ends she had lying around.

When I realized that she was getting ready to leave, packing her suitcase, walking away I wanted to tell her that I wanted her to stay. I knew that I had no right to tell her. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was me but I wanted to tell her everything.

I watched as she walked up to me whispering 'thank you' in my ear, giving me a kiss on the cheek; and walked out the door. I was left standing in the empty living room in silence. I wanted to chase her and tell her 'I need you' and to 'please stay' but didn't know if it was too late.

I got the report the next day from Lester that he had driven her home and checked her apartment. Everything checked out and he had left her there. I have seen her almost every day since then. I just wanted to pull her close to me and never let go.

Now, standing here wondering if I really was too late, if I had wasted every chance that she had given me. I look down at my beer bottle and realize that it's empty, kind of like how I am feeling right now. I knew that I had to do something to make it up to her, make her mine.

I figured out a plan and I started it the following day.

On Monday, I sent her a bouquet of purple hyacinth's, which mean I am sorry, please forgive me. I hoped that she understood the meaning behind them. I made sure that I sent a card with them, I didn't' want her to think that she had another stalker; I just signed it 'Love, Carlos.'

On Tuesday, I sent her a box of her favorite tasty cakes. I hoped that she got the reference of her being sweet.

On Wednesday, I sent her a box a hamster treats. I knew how much she loved that fur ball she called a pet.

On Thursday, I sent another bouquet of flowers this time Calla Lilies and Orchids; their meanings were beauty and love. On this card I asked her to meet me Friday night at my apartment at 7 p.m.

On Friday, I sent her a beautiful watch. I wanted her to know that I would always have the time for her and that today is 'someday.'

In all the times I have seen her this past week, she hasn't said anything about the gifts. I didn't know what that meant, was I too late?

Finally, it was Friday night and I had everything all ready for her. Ella had brought up supper a few minutes ago, including dessert; I knew what I wanted to say. I was ready to tell her, let's hope she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

**Hope that you guys liked it. It was short and sweet. As of right now I have no plans to continue it. I love where I left it, of course, in my mind they get together and live happy ever after but this IS Steph we are talking about so who knows.**

**Maybe **_**Someday **_**I will write more….who knows.**

**I just started a page on facebook for my one-shots! Go look for One-Shots by fanfic1975!**

**If you want to hear the song just youtube Angels Fall!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love Steph and Ranger together as a couple. I am not that big of a Morelli fan, he may be a good cop but he is horrible to Steph. No one should change, pretty much everything, about herself for a guy.**

**That being said, my daughter played me this song "Angels Fall-Drunk Enough" and I fell in love with it. Each and every time I hear it I think of Ranger and Steph. I knew I couldn't get this out of my head until it was down in print. **

**As always JE owns these guys, although I am jealous, I will respect that and sit in my room and pout! The same goes for Angels Fall-I don't own the song and don't make any money from using it. It is a beautiful song though and if you haven't heard it—go listen, beautiful!**

**SPOV**

I have always lived an interesting life. If there was danger, I would find it. Most of the times I didn't try…it just happened.

After my break up with Joe, things were going great for me. At least they were until I got a new stalker. Benji Ludwig was pissed at me for bringing in his cousin and started sending me gifts, putting notes on my car, even tried to shoot me one day.

Ranger pulled me to seven and asked if I would stay with him until they caught him. I agreed and it didn't take long for Ranger and the guys to find him. I have always trusted Ranger to keep me safe, even when I didn't want him to.

I have feeling for him, but he has always told me that he can't/won't do relationships. I wanted more from him than just a casual relationship. I am not talking marriage but at least a commitment that I was the only one in his life. Marriage scared the living daylights out of me and I am not ready to do that again.

The night that they caught the stalker, Ranger had Ella cook us all my favorites. We sat talking and drinking wine. It felt like Ranger was holding something back, like he wanted to say something but just didn't know how. I figured that he wanted his apartment back, so I got up and started gathering all my things that were strewn around the room.

Ranger stood, in the living room, drinking a beer watching me. I didn't know what to say except 'thank you' with a kiss on the cheek I was out the door. I headed down to five and asked the guys who wanted to give me a ride home.

Lester volunteered, it was a short ride and we didn't say much. After he checked my apartment, he headed out.

I went back to my life, chasing skips and running into the guys. I saw Ranger every day, and every day I wished that it was _someday. _After about two weeks of this I got home, one Monday, and found a bouquet of flowers.

At first, I was scared that I had another stalker; until I saw the Babe on the front of the card. I opened it up and _'Love, Carlos.' _was all it said. It was a beautiful bunch of purple hyacinths. I wonder if there was a meaning behind them. I opened up my laptop and searched for the meaning. _I am sorry, please forgive me. _

Wow, I didn't know what to think. Was he apologizing for all the stupid things that he said to me? Or was there another reason that I wasn't unsure. I felt a little bit of hope building in me, but I didn't let it get to far.

I sat looking at the flowers all night and when I finally went to bed, my sleep was really restless. I couldn't turn my mind off the flowers.

Tuesday morning, I woke up to a box of all my favorite tasty cakes. I couldn't believe that Ranger would send me something so sweet after all his talks about them being bad for me. I spent the rest of the day with a big smile on my face.

I wanted to call him and ask him about these gifts, but I decided to wait and see how it plays out. Every day, I could feel my hope building. Did he love me, like I love him? Did he want me, like I want him?

Wednesday, I arrived home to a gift box of hamster treats for Rex. Even though he gave me grief about Rex, he knew that I love him. He was the best roommate ever, next to Ranger that is.

Thursday, I received another bouquet of flowers. I was excited to see what these mean. I read the card and was shocked. He wanted me to meet him at his apartment on seven at 7 p.m.

I went to the computer and looked up the flowers. The Calla Lilies and Orchids mean beauty and love. I was excited; I hoped that this was finally going to be someday.

Friday was a long day. I was looking forward to going and seeing him so much that I couldn't concentrate. I ended up leaving work early and heading home. When I got home, there was another package.

I tore into it and looked down at a beautiful watch. What was he trying to tell me? I was a little confused about the watch but I loved it. I went into bedroom and started getting ready. I only had a few hours and lots to do.

When I was finished showering, buffing, plucking and shaving; I did my hair and makeup and got dressed. I had just enough time to get there.

I was a nervous wreck on the drive and all the way up the elevator. I walked out, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**RPOV**

When I heard the elevator and then the knock on my door, my heart leapt into my chest. I hoped that there was only one reason that she was here. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There she stood, looking beautiful as always. Her wild curls perfectly tamed, decked out in a beautiful dress. She had gone all out for me and I was happy that she was here.

"Babe."

"Hey Ranger."

Grabbing her hand and leading her inside I said "Would you like any wine? I have a bottle open."

"No thank you but I would love some water. I think that maybe I need to keep a clear mind for right now." I smiled as she said that. I know she calls it my 200 watt smile and I loved the effect it has on her. I could her cheeks redden. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water.

Heading back to the living room, I see she is sitting in the corner of the couch, looking down at her hands. I sat down next to her and picked up her hand. I wasn't really sure where to start and was working up my courage when she asks,

"Ranger, what..." I interrupt her and told her to call me Carlos. I wanted her to call me my given name when we were alone. I really would rather hear her screaming it but I knew that we had to talk first.

"Carlos…" she said like she was testing it out. I knew that I felt great hearing her call me it.

"Carlos. What did all the gifts mean? I think I have an idea but I have been wrong so many times before and I don't want any misunderstanding between us."

"Babe, I know that I have told you so many lines before that have hurt you. Sending you back to Morelli was the worst thing I have ever done. I regretted it almost as soon as I did it. I have always wanted you but I wasn't free to do anything about it before now. All the lines I told you before, were true, but then…now they're not true. I retired from the military and I no longer have to go on missions." I told her. The look in her eyes was really hopeful and it gave me courage to continue on.

"When you left two weeks ago, I felt very empty. I wanted to run after you and bring you back but I wasn't sure that that is what you wanted. I started sending you those things in hope that you would get the idea that I was ready for us. I just hope that you too."

Tears have started falling from her beautiful eyes, I pulled her close to me and held her.

"Am I too late?" I whisper in her ear. Shakes her head no. I pull back and look into her eyes.

"Stephanie, I love you and want to start someday with you, if you will have me. If you want to get married we will but if not that fine too. I don't care as long as you are here with me. Please tell me you will move in on seven with me?" I tell her.

More tears are falling but now she is smiling.

"Oh Carlos, I love you too. I have for a long time and have holding out hope that one day we will finally get together. You are the only man that I will ever need. I would love to move in here with you, as for married let's wait awhile and enjoy being us. I love you" She leans up and kisses me. As I deepen the kiss I bend down to pick her up.

As I am carrying her to my bedroom, I realize that I have everything I could ever want here in my arms. I don't care if we ever got married, had kids, or anything else; nothing mattered anymore if she wasn't with me.

**I just started a page on facebook for my one-shots! Go look for One-Shots by fanfic1975!**


End file.
